Just A Little Appealing
by Becky4
Summary: Temperance considers another path, one that looks very appealing.


**Title: **Just A Little Appealing.

**Author: **Becky4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bones or any of the characters therein, neither are they of my creation, these words below, however are mine.

**Summary: **Temperance considers a different path, one that sounds very appealing.

**Spoilers: **Xmas episode.

**Author to Reader: **My first attempt at a Bones fic, unbeatered, so possibly there are a few grammatical errors. Any comments are welcome and appreciated.

She had never really considered her future in any way with the thought that it may incorporate a family and offspring; having decided quite vehemently and fiercely, that those were things that were clearly something she did not want, or need. Lately, however she had, on odd aberrant moments, found pictures slipping into her mind, forming a mural of a life, an alternate life. This divergent path was as alien to Temperance as a frozen lake would be to a sunny day, clearly not scientifically possible.

Glimpses.

Still, however hard she tried to suppress the flicks of colours and sounds, smells and an almost palpable taste on her tongue, their slideshow never ceased altogether. Damm them! It was an irritation, not an annoyance, but it did at times make her slow her work, halt briefly sometimes, and like it had done just now, stop altogether. It wasn't that familial love was unknown to her; it was and had been cherished, but it

had become, as she admitted now, put up on a pedestal, like an idol on a spotless throne. Those that were privy to her thoughts on this matter may believe that the main reason for her chosen path was the tragic loss of her parents; this wasn't the only or the most heavily weighed object on the scales. The simple truth was she hadn't ever seen herself as being someone who would ever find anyone that appealed to her significantly enough for her to want to share a monogamous life with. Together bringing up children, and carrying theirs, and her, genetic imprint on into the next decade and beyond. No, not that she didn't want it, just that she hadn't got it.

Yet.

Him. It was Him that made her lean towards thoughts that had been safely washed and ironed and put in the cupboard, waiting to be picked up, shook, and let out. Parker had been a surprise, not unwelcome, he seemed a nice little boy from what she had heard and seen of him. The way he was around Parker, how he talked of him, made the cupboard door open wider letting in air and driving the stagnation out.

Act.

Maybe she should? Not get up and announce her feelings, because she couldn't at this juncture put a definitive frame around them. At the moment all she had were the parts of a sum, no working out and just an empty box where the answer will go. Yes Angela notice the turn of phrase 'will go' not 'should go', her friend would be pleased about that, she could picture the cute knowing little crinkle her face would make if she told her. Ange had for some reason taken it upon herself to get her and him together, and she wasn't exactly subtle about it, at least with regards to her conversation when the two of them were alone. It would be nice to confide in her that she thought the same, but was just a little bit put off by the 'I told you so look' that would appear if she did. Anyway it would be so much more fun to wait until there was really something to tell her, or, for that matter show her.

Frightening

Facing up to the thoughts, knowing what they were wasn't altogether that hard, what was difficult was progressing them from an inhalation to exhalation. In frank terms, getting them from the inside to the outside. That she knew might prove to be as challenging as any puzzle of bones she had to decipher. For her at least it had always been easier to follow the clues given, scientifically structuring them in such a way as to reveal the whole picture. Emotionless (usually), strategic and logical. In no way a relation to what is known as romance, going out, or a 'relationship'.

Direction

A change towards another outcome, not unusual in her daily life, but almost always in terms of her working life. New evidence could always come into play and you never knew until the solution had been drawn the actuality of anything. She never dealt in maybe, or what if, that was his job. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her just a little? Physically he was a fine specimen of a man; manly is what Angela would say, cute butt, and someone who looked like he knew his way around a head, foot, and everything in-between. To put the seal on the deal he had more than enough of a side portion of sensitivity and charm for any girl to want to smile, sigh, and sink into. More like sarcasm and smarm had been her riposte. No that was just the spark talking; he often got her argumentative side hot and heady, something, which she secretly loved. It was about time it and other things got a work out.

Time

When was the right time, logically no time was the right time. There would always be factors at play, which would cause a feeling of friction, but then when did plans, or life ever run smooth? What was it her Mom had said, oh yes, no time like the present.

Well, you should always follow your parent's advice; she just hoped she got the chance to say that in her future.


End file.
